


How to Avoid Murder

by SolarQueen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a detective, But I Feel like I lowkey write it like it’s the 20s, Casual Flirting, F/M, I try to avoid legal things cause I don’t know the American system, Laundry Rival Banter, More... Trying to take down the Mafia, Mutual Pining, Phasma is a Detective, Phasma’s First Name is Gwen, Rey is a Witness, Rose is part of the Forensics Team, Tech is Modern, but it’s modern, kind of murder mystery, soft and sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 17:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarQueen/pseuds/SolarQueen
Summary: Rey knows her laundry rival is on the police force, she’s seen him in his uniform enough and they’ve argued over washing machines at the weirdest times enough for her to know he only gets to sleep at odd hours of the day when he’s not on call.What she didn’t expect was to get involved with that life; she’s a mechanic not a damsel in distress. But witnessing the killing of a police mole leads to far too many changes in her usually monotonous life.Will what she saw really help Ben and his team take out the group that’s been plaguing the city for years?





	How to Avoid Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulisse17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/gifts).

> I’m not sure how long this’ll be yet, but I’ll try and keep it short(ish).
> 
> Sorry for being loose with the prompt again ^^;

The scene is bathed in red and blue light, bright yellow police tape cordons off the area and different people in different gear flit around their jobs and each other like a well-oiled, well-acquainted machine.

Rey sits in the back of a police car, clad in a homemade angel costume with legs out of the side of the car and white, strappy heels clicking against the pavement every time her leg bounces. There’s some threadbare blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a steaming, too-bitter tea in a crappy styrofoam cup she’s holding in her freezing hands; Detective Phasma, the female police officer, is the one that gave her these things (but the bar staff are the ones that made the tea so it being utterly too bitter is their fault not hers).

It’s Halloween, 3am the morning of to be precise, what she bore witness to happened about half an hour ago at the tail-end of her bar crawl with Finn and his basketball team; that group of boys is behind the police tape watching the scene unfold now. The bar they’d been in had an overwhelmingly thick air practically infused with all the alcohol, she’d been feeling herself get drunk by the second just breathing it in and had stepped out into one of the side alleys to get some fresh air before she planned to go back inside and call the night off.

Having been a little tipsy, the yelling that had come from the back of the building just sounded like other drunkards getting into a brawl; she hadn’t dropped behind one of the bins until she heard a gunshot. Whoever had been shot had dragged themselves around to the side alley in an attempt to get away from his attackers and she’d peaked around the hulking metal container to see what was happening only to see two other men come around and shoot the guy in the head.

She called the police the minute she knew they were gone and Finn had ended up coming out at the sound of sirens only to get pushed behind the tape at the mouth of the alley; why no one had reacted to the gunshots is beyond her, but drunks with loud music can be basically dead to the world.

Aside from Detective Phasma, who’s tall, blonde, and absolutely stunning to Rey’s still-slightly-tipsy mind, there’s one of the forensics team who’s been back and forth asking her questions she assumes the officers should be asking her, but the small, Asian woman that is Doctor Tico is hard to hold anything back from what with her endearing smile and kind voice.

Then there’s Detective Solo, or Ben as she knows him, who looks far too tired to be out of his cushy apartment three floors below her at this hour; they both had laundry day tomorrow (well, later now) too but she supposes their weekly basement fight over the last washing machine and tumble dryer will have to wait another day or two since she’s going to be stupidly hungover and he’s going to sleep until noon when they both inevitably go home after this morbid affair.

Other officers and members of the forensics team flit around the scene, but their faces don’t stand out enough for Rey to want to keep track of them. 

There’s a tense air among the teams nonetheless, from what she understands, the man she saw get shot was a fellow officer - some guy by the name of McDavies - and if she has to take a wild guess she’d assume he was probably some kind of mole. If there’s any group the police would want a mole in, it would be The First Order, a well known gang (basically a mafia) that practically ran the city from the shadows of the neighbourhoods to the CEOs of major business; trying to get to them is like trying to cut the head off a hydra, when one sub-leader is gone another two replaces them. The only way to truly get rid of The First Order? Find all the main heads and cut them off at once.

Frankly, Rey doesn’t really want to get involved, its not like she saw much (if her paranoid mind counts the faces she saw as  _ not much _ ) and she’s far too attached to her life to want to give it up and get killed for opening her big mouth.

Ben, Doctor Tico, and Detective Phasma stand several feet in front of the car she’s in, huddled in a small group and whispering amongst themselves taking not-so-subtle looks back at her. 

“Hey,” he greets her softly, leaning up and pulling the blanket further over her shoulders,.

“Hi,” she replies, equally as soft.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Tired and already hungover.”

He chuckles, “yeah… Rey, I have to ask, nobody saw you here, right?”

She doesn’t think much, as far as she’s aware those murderers didn’t bother looking behind industrial sized bins for any witnesses. She shakes her head.

After a moment, he nods, “good. Good, that’s helpful. Look, do you need a ride home tonight?”

“No, I’m okay, Finn as his whole basketball team are here.”

Ben leans around the car, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he raises his arm to wave at the familiar face of Rey’s best friend.

He turns back to her, “okay, stay safe, lock all your windows and doors just to be safe, you’ll need to come by the station tomorrow afternoon for an official questioning, think you can do that?”

“Buy me dinner afterwards?”

“Sure.”

They share another small smile and he rubs her shoulder as he stands. She can take her leave now, so she disappears into the night with the taste of bitter tea still burning her tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short first chapter but I hope you like nonetheless <3


End file.
